Talk:DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War/@comment-7424710-20160220233506
GA too slow on page? Might as well post my Self-Insert here. *'Username:' Arigarmy *'Nickname:' Satanic Memelord Ari III. . . or Ari. *'Age:' -7 *'Gender:' Mayonaise *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil *'Favorite series: '''I Wanna Be the Guy, (all of) Nintendo, Maplestory, Mythology *'Appearance:' Shaggy, dark brown hair; black, thick-rim glasses; baggy blue jeans and a turquoise T-Shirt covered over a dark blue hoodie with the headphones and crossbones on the top left; Heelys; the palest mofo you've ever seen; blue-green eyes. *'Bio:' An average uh, ''thing, living in the modern world, Ari wakes up to find that he is missing a Pringles can to snack on for the entire day. With nothing else better to do, Ari begins to walk out of his home and to the store for his favorite chip brand. However, it was instantly after walking out of his home that a rectangular outline appeared around him, turned, and instantly took him away to a different dimension. After noticing that his pavement transformed into a purple hallway, he looked up and saw a face. It was like a clown wearing a mask, but it sent more chills down his spine than someone afraid of clowns and masks simultaneously. This creature greeted himself as Dimentio, a person looking for nothing but destruction. Dimentio took note of Ari's unemotional and heartless state and granted Ari the will to live and join his squadron of the world's most evil in exchange for anything he wanted as long as it wasn't beyond his power or a state beyond him. Ari, seeing this as a golden oppurtunity, agrees to the surprise deal in exchange for a lifetime supply of all forms and kinds of Pringles. Dimentio forms another border around Ari, and it rotates around him before disappearing. A modified Nintendo Power Glove appears and adjusts itself permanently onto Ari's right arm. Ari is surprised and examines his new toy, seeing as it will be his blessing in further work in Dimentio's team to rule the entire multiverse. It wasn't that important to Ari, he just wants some Pringles. As for Powers, Abilities, and Weapons... *'Turbo Glove:' A modified Power Glove, an NES accessory item, with technology and magic to use it as a slot machine for varied abilities and attacks from fictional worlds or just general supernatural abilities. With every combination except for 000, 999 and 404, a vast pool of attacks, techniques and enhancements, and set abilities can be placed onto Ari for an unlimited amount of time. These codes can be cancelled out if other codes are implemented after pressing SELECT, and then confirmed with START; the D-Pad, A and B buttons are removed. *'Copy/Pasting:' By entering 000 into the Turbo Glove, Ari can use the Copy/Paste mechanic. As if time had stopped, Ari will transcend into the back of his mind and search for a specific object that Ari has seen before along with its powers and abilities. Once selected, Ari will instantly snap out of his search as the START button on the Turbo Glove will begin to flash. Once pressed, Ari will recieve the weapon or power selected from the picks as the slot for 000. However, if 999 is pressed, the item or ability from the 000 slot will be erased, confirmed with the Turbo Glove flashed red once to indicate the removal. *'ERROR!: '''By entering '''404' into the Turbo Glove, Ari will cause a massive glitch not just in his vicinity, but the entire multiverse as we know it. While it may sound destructive, it's effects aren't as strong as you think. This only affects Ari as an individual and allows him to glitch in and out of existence itself or some minor features such as random intangibility, thus being able to phase through attacks, or to become a massive personified NLF and break supposedly unbreakable barriers. However, there are three major cons to this. First, this ability actually has a time restraint of ten minutes. Second, Ari does not have full control of what events happen, thus them being random glitches and errors to himself. If he were to control them, he would need the Super Adaptor item, a special add-on to the Turbo Glove. Thirdly and Finally, using this will short out the Turbo Glove for an exact hour, leaving it as a last resort (that may do even worse for him without the Super Adaptor).